Then I'll Just Give You This
by Colonel29
Summary: [Sekuel I-I Just Giving You Chocolate, Baka!] Hadiah tidak harus mahal. Asalkan tulus, apa saja bisa jadi hadiah./ "Dan itu, " Katanya, memeluk Hayami—walaupun meja masih memisahkan mereka, "Tanda terima kasihku karena sudah mencintaiku."/ "HEEEEEHHHHHH!"/ [ChibaHaya/Oneshot] cover isn't mine!/ #HappyReading!


_From : Kimura Masayoshi_

 _Subject : Balasan?_

 _Kau ini benar-benar payah._

Satu kalimat dari si pendek jago lari membuat kedutan di alis Chiba makin kentara. Genggamannya pada ponselnya mengerat, seakan-akan ingin meremukkannya. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari Kimura.

 _To : Kimura Masayoshi_

 _Subject : re: Balasan?_

 _Jangan membuatku emosi, Kimura. Katakan saja. Aku bingung._

Tombol 'send' ditekan. Chiba terdiam. Sekarang sudah tanggal tiga belas Maret, dan sudah larut pula. Chiba belum sempat memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Hayami. _Well_ , walaupun Chiba yakin apapun terasa cocok untuknya. Tapi tetap saja _ini_ haruslah spesial.

Beberapa menit, ponsel Chiba kembali bergetar.

 _From : Kimura Masayoshi._

 _Subject : re: Balasan?_

 _Kau saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku. Begini, menurutku kau memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan pada Hayami-san. Tidak harus mahal, tapi paling tidak kau ikhlas. Oh, dan tulus dari hatimu._

Chiba memandangi pesan dari Kimura. Sesuatu yang tidak mahal, tapi tulus? Apa itu? Kalung? Atau—

"Ah."

Sekilas, senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Chiba. Temannya ini memang pandai memberi saran. Lalu tangan Chiba meraih ponselnya lagi, mengetik beberapa kata, lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur.

 _To : Kimura Masayoshi_

 _Subject : re: Balasan?_

 _Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kuberikan, terima kasih sarannya. Aku akan tidur sekarang, sampai besok._

.

.

 **THEN I'LL JUST GIVE YOU THIS**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : ChibaxHayami**

 **Setting : sekuel dari 'I-I Just Giving You Chocolate, Baka!'**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, OOC, jayus, EYD** _ **not found**_ **, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Walaupun sederhana, tapi aku tulus._

.

Empat belas Maret. Suasana kelas 3-E yang ramai menjadi makin ramai.

"Kayano-chan, ini untuk balasan _White Day_."

"Kyaa, manisnya! _Arigatou_ , Nagisa-kun!"

"Ka—Kanzaki-san, i—ini untuk balasan _White Day_! Semoga kau… suka…"

"Ah, _A—Arigatou nee_ , Sugino-kun…"

" _Maa_ , ini untukmu, Okuda-san. Maaf kalau sederhana."

"Ka—Karma-kun?! _A—Arigatou_ , umm… Karma-kun…"

"Kok suasananya nggak asing, ya…" Celetuk Maehara.

Chiba yang melihat semua itu hanya terdiam. Matanya yang tertutup poni bergulir menyusuri kelas, mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang. Kimura yang melihat temannya bertangan kosong, lantas bertanya,

"Hey, Chiba. Jadi balasanmu apa?" Tanyanya. Chiba masing anteng.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Balasnya pendek.

Pintu kayu digeser, tampak siluet berambut _orange_ masuk. Itu Hayami. Chiba masih diam di kursinya walau Kimura sudah menyikutnya beberapa kali. Chiba masih diam, melihat Hayami yang menyapa teman-temannya.

Sekilas kelereng hitam bertemu dengan kelereng zamrud. Mereka bertatap singkat. Chiba mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur tubuh memanggil. Hayami yang tahu artinya lantas mendatangi meja Chiba. Kimura berhenti menyikut temannya itu.

"Jadi?" Tanya Hayami. Dalam hati ia mati-matian menetralkan ritme jantungnya.

"Jam istirahat nanti." Ujar Chiba, kelewat singkat. Hayami menaikkan alis, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Kimura yang mendengarnya ikut menaikkan alis, " _Well_ , _the present's still a mystery_ …" Katanya, dibalas anggukan singkat Chiba.

.

.

* * *

"Hayami-chan, kau bicara apa pada Chiba-kun?" Tanya Hara, kelewat antusias. Lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis.

"Tidak, dia bilang untuk menemuinya saat jam istirahat…" Jawab Hayami singkat, mendorong kursinya, lalu duduk.

"Kyaa! Misterius sekali~~" Fuwa menjerit kegirangan, "Kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan Chiba-kun berikan, yaa…"

"Aku juga penasaran…" Hara menjawab sama antuasiasnya. Mereka berdua mulai menebak-nebak hadiah apa yang Chiba bawa.

Sementara Hayami hanya memandangi Chiba dari jauh, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kimura.

"…hmph."

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat datang dengan cepat. Secepat Koro-sensei meninggalkan kelas untuk mengambil pesanan _shortcake_ -nya di Paris.

Dan di sinilah Hayami. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Chiba, dengan meja Chiba yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Hara dan Fuwa berdiri di belakangnya, tampak menahan napas. Beberapa murid yang penasaran dengan situasi di kelas mengundurkan niat mereka menyantap makanan. Hanya gerombolan Terasaka yang nampaknya tidak tertarik, dan membanting pintu kayu dengan keras.

Rona merah terlihat sama-samar di pipi Hayami, alisnya berkedut, "Ja—Jadi, apa maumu?" Tanyanya. Ia tidak bisa membaca tatapan mata Chiba yang kelewat datar—dan tenang.

Chiba menjawab, "Ya, aku janji akan memberikan balasan coklatmu saat _White Day…_ " Dan tentu saja Hayami tidak melupakannya. Atmosfer mendadak turun.

"Ka—Kalau begitu cepat berikan! Kau mengganggu jam makanku saja…" Jawab Hayami ketus, masih berusaha membaca kilatan aneh di mata yang terhalangi poni itu.

Mereka kemudian terdiam selama beberapa lama. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Murid yang lain berusaha membaca atmosfer, menduga-duga apa yang akan Chiba berikan.

Hayami—yang tidak nyaman dengan diamnya Chiba—membuka mulut, "Heh, kulihat kau tidak bawa apa-apa. Jangan-jangan—"

"Oh, aku membawanya." Jawab Chiba—masih tenang. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri.

"Lalu apa—"

"Akan kutunjukkan." Bisik Chiba, perlahan meraih kedua tangan Hayami. Seluruh kelas lantas menahan napas, beberapa ada yang menjerit tertahan.

"Ma—Mau apa kau—"

 **CUP**

Chiba mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, walau kita baru saja menjalin hubungan…" Bibir Chiba meninggalkan dahi Hayami.

 **CUP**

Turun menciumi kedua daun telinga Hayami, si gadis menjerit tertahan, "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, baik buruknya…" Bisiknya. Kegiatannya terus berlanjut, tidak memedulikan sorakan semangat teman-temannya.

 **CUP**

Chiba berganti menciumi kedua pipi Hayami—yang sudah panas dan merona hebat, "Terima kasih atas hadiahmu waktu itu. Jujur aku senang…"

Chiba menyingkirkan wajahnya, melihat wajah Hayami yang merona sampai ke telinga. Ia juga melihat bulir air mata menggenang di sudut mata Hayami. Tangan Chiba terangkat, membelai singkat pipi Hayami, lalu menghapus air mata yang belum sempat turun itu.

"Kok nangis?"

"Si—Siapa yang nangis!?" Elak Hayami, _tsundere_ -nya kembali, "A—aku—"

"Ya, tinggal satu hadiah yang belum kuberikan." Tutur Chiba, lantas membungkam kembali Hayami dan seluruh kelas.

Rona yang sempat hilang kembali muncul, "A—Apa—"

 **CUP**

Bibirnya terbungkam. Bibir Chiba pelakunya. Mereka sempat terdiam dalam posisi itu, lalu Chiba mulai menjilati permukaan bibir Hayami, lalu mengecupnya lagi. Chiba lalu menyudahinya—sesudah mencuri satu kecupan lagi.

"Dan itu, " Katanya, memeluk Hayami—walaupun meja masih memisahkan mereka, "Tanda terima kasihku karena sudah mencintaiku." Lalu dengan antengnya Chiba meraih kotak bekalnya, lalu meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEEEEEHHHHHH!"

"APA ITUUUUU?!"

"MANISNYAAAA!"

"NYUAAAH BAHAN NOVELLLL!"

"Irina-sensei, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah."

"A—Aku kehabisan kata-kata…" Ujar Nagisa pelan.

"ASTAGAH CHIBA-KUN BISA SEROMANTIS ITU AKU IRIIII!" Teriak Kayano, napasnya tidak teratur karena sibuk _fangirling_.

Sugino terkekeh, rona masih menempel di pipinya, "Wah, mereka pasangan serasi, yaa…" Dibalas anggukan dari Nagisa dan Isogai.

Maehara menggosok dagunya, "Boleh juga caranya Chiba…"

"Maehara-kun memangnya mau melakukannya pada siapa…?"

Kimura yang ikut menonton aksi duo _sniper_ itu mengulum senyum—antara senang bercampur geli, "Ehe, wah, kelewat kreatif, tuh…" Katanya.

.

.

 _Tidak perlu hadiah yang mewah dan mahal, cukup hadiah yang sederhana. Bumbu terpenting adalah rasa tulus, dan cinta._

 **.**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _GEIS_ AKU SAMPAI TAHAN NAPAS LOH NGETIK INI. MALAH CAPSLOCK AMA HURUF 'S'-NYA NGAJAK RIBUT LAGI /gigit keyboard/

Well, nggak nyangka banyak yang suka fanfic ini^^ dan malah ada yang minta sekuelnya. Yah, Ameru dengan senang hati membuatnya /deng deng/ lagi siap-siap juga nih buat apdet **Coincidence** ^^ moga-moga mood saya ngetik nggak patah!

Yups, itu dulu. Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!


End file.
